


Big Brother

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, One Shot, negan has a sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: Negan and his sister get into an argument.





	Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble I wrote with a sister reader character with the prompt “Enough with the sass!”

“Didn’t I tell you that you were fucking banned from going on runs?” a familiar voice bellowed behind you just as you were about to turn the corner. You stopped in your tracks and sighed. So much for trying to sneak back to your room unnoticed.

You turned to find your older brother Negan standing there, a scowl plastered on his face. Lucille was slung over his shoulder, as if she was supposed to be an intimidating object to you at this point.

“Did one of your men tattle on me?” you asked. “I told them that snitches get stitches but apparently they didn’t believe me.”

“You snuck yourself into the back seat of Simon’s truck and gave him a fucking heart attack when your head popped up like a Whack-a-Mole game and almost made him run off the road. I’d say that’s worthy of getting tattled on.”

“No, that’s because Simon’s your little lap dog and can’t handle not telling you every little thing,” you retorted, stepping up to Negan until you were chest to chest, though he stood much taller than you and you had to look up to meet his gaze.

“As my right hand fucking man, it’s Simon’s job to warn me if volatile women who can’t even fucking kill a walker competently are out there risking my men’s, as well as her own life.” Negan was seething now, but you couldn’t leave it at that.

“Well maybe I’d get better if someone fucking taught me instead of delegating me to being your secretary!” you shouted.

“I told you I’d get someone to train you once we figure out this situation with Rick the Prick! But right now I need my men taking care of business instead of training a newbie,” Negan said.

“Yeah, because you wouldn’t want to let your sister get in the way of you and your boyfriend Rick,” you taunted, crossing your arms across your chest.

“Enough with the sass!” Negan roared. You stayed silent, knowing his yelling would never amount to anything. You weren’t scared of him now, nor would you ever be. After taking a deep huff, Negan’s shoulders slumped just a tad as he muttered, “Can’t I just be fucking worried that my sister could get her ass killed out there? I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I’m not saying you can’t be worried,” you said. “But you’d be less worried about me if I knew how to defend myself, right?”

Negan pressed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. “Alright already, I fucking get it. Simon will be in Sanctuary for a few days before he heads off again, I’ll have him train you.”

“Better warn him I’m going to give him his stitches,” you said teasingly.

Negan snorted before pulling you into a sideways hug. “He’s a big boy, he can take you on.”

“Oooohhh kinky,” you chuckled as Negan threw his head back and groaned.

“Can you for fucking once chill the fuck out?” Negan asked with a laugh.

“I am your sister after all. That should be your first hint that I can’t and won’t chill out.” You smiled up at him as he shook his head in amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to keep up with me check me out on tumblr @lucifers-trash-stash :D


End file.
